Saved Me
by SweetMoxleyMistress
Summary: When Ashley/OC finds out who saves her, she tries to fix their broken relationship..


_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY O/C. **_

_**~I DO NOT OWN COLT CABANA **_

_**~I DO NOT OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTERS MENTIONED. **_

I got to Punks place and parked..Did I really want to know what happened that night? Did I really want to see who saved me? No one talked..Now let me explain this a little more..

My name is Ashley and I have wrestled for about 10 years now…I started when I graduated high school and have done it ever since..I grew up in Chicago and my mentor and best friend was Phil Brooks, But you all know him as CM Punk.. Anyways..I kinda remember the night but not really..We had a local Indy Show gig and I remember I had a match against one of the girls from CZW and I remember her face before I blacked out..I don't know what happened or who attacked me or if anyone saved me..

Punk was there when I woke up…He told me I was out for 2 weeks..I don't remember anything..

I walked up to the door and knocked and walked in..

"Ohhh hunny im home" I said..

"Im in the kitchen" He yelled..

I put my purse down and walked in to see him cooking…

"Your cooking? Should I be scared?" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek..

"Nooo im not that horrible..and hi to you too beautiful" He mumbled..

"Hah I am just kidding I know you're a good cook..Sooo do you have the tape?" I asked..

He nodded..

He plated us some food and we went into the living and I sat on the couch..

"Don't freak out ok?" He said..

"Why would I" I asked..

"Wellll lets just say your savior isn't who u think it is." He said..

"Wait..I thought managment came and stopped everything?" I asked..

He shook his head no..

He turned on the tape and fast forward for me to see two masked guys jump the barricade and attack me…They did a number that's for damn sure…

"BOOM BOOM COLT CABANA" blasted in the arena..my jaw dropped..the one person I never expected to see come save me..He came running out in street clothes with a baseball bat and started beating the people who were attacking me…

"Colt saved me?" I whispered..

"Yep and he stayed by your bed side for a week and a half to make sure you were safe while I was on tour." Punk said taking a bite of his food..

"But why." I asked..

"Why did he save you? (I nodded) He told me he couldn't stand seeing those what was it those ass wipes manhandle you" Punk said..

I put my plate on the coffee table and started at the screen, Punk had paused it and the part it was at was Colt kneeling by my side holding my hand and he looked like he wanted to kill someone..

When you ask anyone about my relationship with Cabana they would tell you we tolerate each other for the sake that both of our best friends is Cm Punk. But in reality we don't really get along..and to be honest I'm not even sure why that is.

"Hes not a jerk like you think he is" Punk said..

I turned and looked at him..

"Too bad he's nothing but an ass to me.." I mumbled.

"So what do you think?" He said to me..

"As much as I don't want to I think I need to talk to him, I need to put an end to this constant bickering back and forth.." I said…

"Good...Do you want me to have him come over?" He said..

"No..Its ok..I have my return show tonight and he's supposed to be there.." I said..

"Ok..You sure?" He asked..

"Yea.." I said softly..

We finished eating and watching the show and a couple of hours later I left and went home to grab my stuff for the show…

I walked into the building and took a deep breath..I dropped my stuff off in my locker room and went to find him..I wanted to get this out-of-the-way and over with..I knocked on his locker room door and I heard him yell it was open..

I walked in and he was stretching…

"Colt.." I said..

He turned around and looked at me..

"What are you doing here? I thought you were gone..." He asked..

"It's my return tonight...but I think we need to talk." I said..

"Alright..About?" He said..

"Punk sat me down and showed me that you were the one that saved me...Can you explain why?" I asked..

He sighed and just went back to stretching..

"You wont understand ok" he said..

I walked in and sat down and crossed my arms..

"Ashley leave please..I dont have time for this right now.." He said..

"Nope" I said..

"Why not?" He asked..

"I want to know why you saved me" I told him..

"You don't deserve to know" He mumbled..

"Excuse me? I do so.." I said..

"Look.. why do you want to know? Hmm? Is it gonna change anything? Probably not..So why bother" He sassed..

I sighed and rolled my eyes..

"Cant you just leave me alone?" Colt whined.

"I will as sooooon as you tell me" I said..

"Maybe I wanted to..Maybe deep down it bothered me seeing you get jumped by those asswipes and I felt the need to stop them!" He said raising his voice at me.

He went over and sat on one of the chairs facing away from me…He grabbed his wrestling boots and started putting them on..

I sighed and got up and walked over to him and I didn't know how he was going to react but I figured I needed to try to be nice and fix this…I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and leaned down so I was next to him ear..

"I owe you for saving me, I know you were by my side making sure I was safe and I owe you for that as well. I didn't come here to fight with you..to be honest im kinda tired of it..When you feel the same, and you realize that fighting isn't worth it anymore..Ill be waiting." I said..I kissed his cheek and walked out of his LR..I went down to mine and took a deep breath..That isn't exactly how I wanted things to go down but now he knows..

I figured I would get ready for the show and I went into the bathroom and changed.. I curled my hair and fixed my make up and I walked out to see Colt sitting there…

"Umm they want us teaming together so I have been sent here to tell you whats going on and that we are opening the show..." He said

"Ohhh ok..Sooooooo whats the plan?" I asked sitting down and putting on my boots..

He looked at me and sighed..

"Ok..We are facing one of the chicks from ROH and Kevin Steen, and they want us to be 'flirtatious' with each other" he said..

"Great first night back and I have to deal with Steen..are you ok with being flirty?" I asked looking up at him..

"I uhh guess" He said..

"Do you have any ideas or does the promoter?" I asked him..

"I have an idea" He said quietly

"Care to share?" I asked..

He came over and grabbed my tape..I looked up at him and he just sat down in front of me and held out his hand. I slipped mine in his and he started taping my wrist and hand..

"Ill go out first..I'll tell them that I needed to find the best female in the business and the hottest Ill mention its ur return match..Your music will hit you come out and over to where I am and I will wrap my arm around your waist and grab your hand and kiss it..You play it off like you like it…We walked down to the ring and you do your Melina Split entrance while I stand behind you and check out your ass, I get in the ring after you and before the match starts ill ask for a good luck kiss and you maybe kiss my cheek.." he said finishing up my second wrist..

"Sounds perfect..Are you ok if I do little things to piss off Kevin?" I asked..

He nodded…

"You ok?" I asked..

"Just kinda shocked from earlier" he said..

"Im done being a bitch to you Cabana..If you still want to be a dick to me outside the ring that's ur choice but I have no reason to be a bitch to you…You saved my life Colt.." I whispered..

"How did you know I was there?" He asked

"Punk told me you stayed with me till he got back...it means more then you will ever know." I told him..

I looked at the clock and sighed..

"We should go..I mean show starts in 10" I said..

"Yea ok." He said…

"Cabana seriously you seem off Whats wrong?" I asked..

"Nothing darlin.. Lets just go do this ok?" He said..

I nodded and we walked out of the LR and down to the curtain.

"Well well well if it isn't my ungrateful ex and my piece of shit ex best friend" I spun around to see Kevin Steen..Colt pushed me behind him as Kevin got closer.

"Whats wrong Cabana..hmm Don't want me to hurt her" Kevin Said.

"You stay the fuck away from her" Colt growled..I was even taken back by it..Usually Colts all jokes except around me, but ive never seen him this pissed off before..

"You know I knew you wanted to be like me Colt..But dating my ex whore is even low for you man.."Kevin snapped.. I ran my hand up and down his back trying to calm him down. I could tell his was getting more pissed off by the second.

"Come on Colt he's not worth it" I whispered..

"Whats wrong Ash? Don't want to see your precious boytoy get his ass beat? Sweetheart u downgraded to Cabana..I'm 10x more of a man then he will ever be" Kevin said trying to boost his own ego..

"Really? Kev you can't be serious? Colt is wayyy more of a man then you could ever wish to be..He's your complete opposite..He doesn't beat me every time he loses like you did! Plus the one thing about him that I never have to worry about is his performance ability." I said pointing to his paints..

I felt Colt tense when I made the comment about Steen hurting me..I didn't know if Punk told him about that but now he knows..

"You know what…You Just wait till your little boyfriend isn't around (Colt slammed him into the wall)"

"Lemme make something crystal clear to you Kev..If you think for one second that im gonna let you near her you sir are sadly mistaken." He said..

He threw Kevin aside when he heard the music start.. Kevin scampered away and he walked back over to me and smirked..

"More of a man huh?" He whispered..

I nodded..

"You wouldn't know that" He said..

"All because we hated each other doesn't mean I didn't notice certain things on you or about you Cabana" I told him..

His music hit and he sighed and went out…I could hear him talking and I smiled at what he was saying..I didn't know where we stood and I knew we would need to talk about what just happened…

My music hit and I walked out and the crowd went crazy I walked over to where he was I looked up at him and bit my lip as he wrapped his one arm around my waist and grabbed my hand and kissed it.. We went down to the ring and I did my split and got into the ring I looked back at him and he was just standing there biting his lip..He shook it off and got into the ring and did his thing with the fans and then came over to where I was..

"Kiss for good luck?" he said smirking..

I stood on my toes and kissed him on his cheek..

"If you two are done WE would like a fight!" Kevin screamed..

"Ohhh hush your mouth" Colt said to him..

The boys locked up in the middle of the ring and of course Colt dominated right away…He brought Kevin over to our corner and he just nodded and I back-handed Kev across the face and Colt laughed..Kev scampered over to some newbie and tagged her..She got in the ring and walked up to Colt and slapped him…I got in the ring and speared the bitch to the mat I got up and smirked and looked at Colt who was still standing there in shock…I walked over to him and gently touched his chest and pushed him back…Me and her went at it. I went to set her up for my finisher but she got out of it and ran over and tagged Kevin..

He got in the ring and we stood face to face, toe to toe..

"Go ahead Ash tag him..Ill show you how a real man acts…" He said..I just smiled as he continued to yell about Colt.. I turned to Cabana and Kevin grabbed me from behind before anything could happen Colt had pulled me out of his arms and punched him in the face and pushed me to the corner..

"You ok?" He asked.

I touched his face and nodded..

"Go kick his ass Cabana.." I said I grabbed his face and kissed him roughly and got out of the ring..

In the end Kevin was laying knocked out in the center of the ring and Colt was standing over him smiling…I got in the ring and walked over to him and he looked at me, he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer and leaned down and kissed me…I could hear the fans cheering but he was drawing me in more…He nipped at my bottom lip and I parted mine for him. I felt his tongue brush against mine and there was this instant shock and both of us pulled back..I felt my cheeks blush..I looked up at him and his eyes were glazed over in lust and we left the ring..We walked back and the promoter was all smiles..

He pulled Colt aside and I just laughed and walked to my LR to get changed…Once I got there I grabbed my clothes and changed..I text Punk and told him what happened and not even a second later my phone rang..We talked for a while till there was a bang on the locker room door…I walked over and opened it to see Kevin and Colt fighting..and I don't mean "wrestling" I mean legit street fight kinda fighting..

"What the hells going on!" I screamed..

"He doesn't deserve you! You should be with me!" Kevin yelled..

"Like hell! She deserves someone whose gonna protect her! Not someone who jumps her and beats her!" Colt yelled..

"WOAH!" I yelled…I grabbed Cabana by the waist as one of the other guys grabbed Kevin..

"Calm down Colt..Please.." I said softly..I touched his face and He looked down at me and took a deep breath. I turned and saw Kevin trying to push the security off him.

"Kev..Are you the one that put me out of action?" I asked him

He smirked and looked at the ground..

"You son of a bitch! WHY!" I screamed..

"Because I couldn't handle you and him! Every freaking show it was the same shit you two would pretend there was nothing between you! I saw it! IT made me sick!" he yelled..

I snapped, I went after him but Colt grabbed my waist I tried to fight him but he was too strong for me..He pulled me into my locker room and closed and locked the door…

"You knew didn't you! You knew it was Kevin behind the attack!" I said to him..

"Yes! OK..That's why I attacked him! I wanted to kill him when you two broke up! I knew he wasn't right for you! I knew he was only gonna hurt you! I heard him talking about it..I heard him bragging about how he took you out of action..I WANT to kill him for what he did to you!" he yelled.

I jumped and just looked at him.. Now Colt Cabana never yells..ever..Even when we would fight before he would never yell at me…But right now he was and he was pissed..

"Why didn't you tell me he did this?" I asked quietly..

"Umm hello we hated each other!?" he said..

"I hated you because you were a dick to me! I don't even know what I did for you not to like me!" I said getting upset.

He sat down on the couch and leaned his head against the back of it..He took a deep breath and closed his eyes..

"Do you remember when you came to Punks that one night gushing about how you found that rose on your bag." He asked..

"Yea?" I asked..

"That rose was from me…. not Kevin..He knew how much I liked you and he went behind my back and ruined everything! He only did it to hurt me! He never loved you..He played you because he knew it killed me...He did it to get into my head.. " He admitted..

I looked at him and he was worked up..I took a deep breath and sat on the couch next to him..He turned and looked at me..

"Why didn't you ever tell me about the rose" I said softly..

"Would you have believed me?" He mumbled.

"Yea I would have" I said "Scott ever since I first saw you wrestle I knew I had to meet you…and when Phil told me you and him were like best friends and he would introduce us..I was so nervous to meet you ..When I found that rose I was hoping it was from you, but when Kevin told me that it was from him and how much he cared about me and wanted to be with me, I was confused..When I asked about you He would tell me that you would bad mouth me in the locker room and how you hated the fact that I was friends with Punk that you wish I would quit that I disgusted you…To be honest It broke my heart." I confessed to him

"I'm going to kill him" He growled…He went to get up but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down..

"Look I promised Phil I would stop by after I was done here..Why don't you follow me and we can maybe talk more?" I suggested.

"I got a ride here" He said..

"Ill drive you" I told him..

"Ok.." he said..

"Just promise you'll stay here and not go after him.." I whispered..

He sighed and just gave me a look..

"Cabana Promise me" I said poking his arm..

"Fiiiiiiine..You do realize EVERYONE thinks we are dating..I mean they are probably out there talking about us.." He said..

"Well then I guess we shouldn't disappoint them...I mean we did play the part very well out in the ring." I said..

I saw a blush come to his cheeks and he quick looked away. I reached over and grabbed his hand expecting him to pull away but he didn't.

"Can I ask you something?" I said looking down at our hands as he laced his fingers with mine..I felt that butterfly feeling in my stomach and saw him smile.

"of course" he said..

"Why did you really stay with me in the hospital?" I asked.

"Truth?" He asked

I nodded..

"I didn't want to leave you alone..I knew I was risking the chance of you waking up but I didn't trust him..I didn't want anything else to happen to you." He said looking down at our hands.. I smiled to myself and sighed..

"Let me go change and we will go see Phil..ok?" I asked looking up at him.

"ok..ill wait for you.." he said..

I smiled and walked over to my bag and grabbed and outfit to change into, I came out and he looked over at me and smiled..

"Wow..You look amazing." He said softly..

"oh stop" I said..

He got up and walked over to me and grabbed my bags with one hand and with his other he grabbed my hand.

"Ready to make Steen jealous" I whispered..

"of course darlin" He said sweetly.

"You don't have to carry my stuff I can get it." I said..

"We are playing the part remember" He said..

I rolled my eyes and giggled..He smiled and we left and went down to his locker room and people smiled at us as we passed..I looked up at him and he had a smile on his face. I gave his hand a squeeze and he looked over at me and he noticed I was staring ahead of us..

Kevin was standing there waiting for us..

He wrapped his arm around me tightly and kissed my forehead. We went to walk past him and he stood in our way.

"This isn't over Cabana..I will have her!" Kevin growled.

"Like I said before Steen, Shes with me now, She should have been with me from the beginning but you ruined it..You ruined everything!" Colt said to him.

"Come on baby lets just go celebrate our win" I said looking up at him..

He bit his lip and pulled me closer..

"I like the sound of that darlin" He said..

"Ash please! I'm begging you for forgiveness." Kevin cried..

"Forgiveness? Kev you attacked me and put me out of action, You beat me all the time, You are nothing but a dog.. You don't deserve me, Colt is the one that saved me, hes the one that deserves me, he told me everything Kev, He told me you only used me to hurt him…Ur nothing to me anymore…you know… hes right..You RUINED everything..but now everything is beyond perfect" I said looking up at Colt..

"Hes gonna hurt you and you're gonna come running back" Kev threatened.

"She knows where she's wanted..and trust me I want her for a LONG time" Colt said pulling me into his locker room and locking the door..

I turned and looked at him..

"Hey..He started it.."He whined.

"So im 'with' you now?" I said smirking..

"Playin the part" he mumbled something after that but I couldn't make it out..

"What was that last part?" I said smirking at him..

"I said Playing the part, although we allll know that you should be with me for real." He said..

"Can you please go change" I asked..

He nodded and grabbed his clothes and dropped is Singlet to the ground.

"Scott!" I gasped and spun around. I felt my cheeks blush as he laughed and came up behind me…He wrapped his arms around me and I could def. tell he was umm naked..

"I mean you were implying earlier that we have slept together..and that I was more of a man then Steen. Just thought you would want to make sure" he whispered..

He grabbed my hand and moved it behind my back and on his dick...I leaned back against him and he shuddered as a ran my hand up and down his length..

"You are definitely more of a man Cabana…trust me on this.." I whispered..

"Shit!..Ash that feels soooo good" he said he laid his head on my shoulder and kissed my neck..i turned and kissed his forehead.

"Please keep going.." he whispered..

BZZ BZZ BZZZZZZ BZZ BZZZ BZZZZZZZZ

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and it was Punk.. Colt grabbed the phone and answered putting it on speaker..

"Shes busy Phillip!" He said

"Who the fuck? Colt? Is that you?" Punk asked..

"Yes its me..glad u know ur best friends voice makes me feel great about our friendship" He said sarcastically..

"Umm I wasn't expecting you of all people to answers Sweetz phone" He said back..

"Well I did..now can I help you?" Colt said..

"She said she was coming over and that was an hour ago….I got worried.." he said

"Im here Philly" I said..

"Ash? Whats going on? Where are you? Are you ok?" he said..

I turned around and noticed Colt was not covering himself..He just looked at me and winked. I rolled my eyes and took the phone..

"Oh you know Colts walking around naked he wont get dressed so I can come see you and I am fine." I answered..

"Excuse me..He's what?" Punk said in shock..

"Yea hold on.." I said…I quick snapped a pic before he could grab it back and I hit send to punk.

"SCOTT COLTON! WHAT THE FUCK MAN!? I said make up with her not show your dick!" Punk yelled..I busted out laughing and Cabana grabbed the phone and took it off speaker.

I figured since he wanted to play I would return the favor..he was in the process of pulling up his boxers and I walked over behind him and slid my hands around his waist and stopped him…He turned and looked at me and I just smirked and slipped my down and over his manhood and massaged him gently…He bit his lip and grabbed my hand and tried to stop only for me to slap it away…I pushed him back on the couch and straddled his waist…I moved a little creating some friction between him and me. He bit his hand and grabbed my thigh..I touched his face and he looked up at me..He reached his hand up and cupped my neck and pulled me down to him and kissed me..I could hear Philly yelling..We broke apart and he told Punk we would be over soon and hung up before he could answer..He pulled me closer and kissed my neck..

"You are a fucking tease" He growled.

"Ohhhhh I thought Colt Cabana could handle it.." I teased…

"I cant when im on the phone ok..That was just mean.." He said..

"Noooo being mean would have been me pulling your boxer off and blowing you while u talked to punk." I whispered in his ear..

He groaned and I felt him grow harder under me.

"Whats wrong baby? A little turned on?" I smirked..

"Fuck you darlin you know exactly whats wrong" He laughed.

"Oh and you coming up behind me naked and havin me play with your dick isn't a tease." I whispered against his lips before kissing him…He groaned and pulled me closer making both of us moan..Once we broke apart for air I looked into his eyes and sighed..Truth be told I wouldn't mind waking up next to him.

"Can you please get dressed?" I asked..

"ok.." he mumbled..

I got up from his lap and he sighed and got up and through on jeans and a t-shirt and sneakers..I looked at him and smiled..

"Your to cute Cabana.." I whispered..

He blushed and packed up his stuff..Once we were done he grabbed mine and we left..We got to my car and headed to Punks..I looked over at him and he was in deep focus staring out the window..I reached over and grabbed his hand and laced mine with his…He looked over at me and smiled..

"You ok?" He asked

I nodded..

"Are you?" I asked..

"Not really.." he whispered..

"Whats wrong?" I asked..

"Just thinking about everything..I never thought, I mean I was hoping, I don't know..I just can't believe tonight went down like it did.."He said.

"Do you regret it?" I asked quietly.

"Not at all darlin" He said..I knew he wasn't being completely honest..I could tell there was something seriously bothering him.

"Tell me whats bothering you Colt" I said squeezing his hand..

"I leave for Scotland in a week. And I'm going to be there for a month.." He said..

"I know.." I said..

"Now that you finally know the truth, I don't want to have to leave you" he added.

"Don't get mushy.." I whispered..He looked over at me and smiled..

"I just don't want to leave and once im gone you meet someone (I pulled over and stopped the car and looked at him)"

He looked over at me with this sad face that broke my heart. I tried to come up with a conclusion that would make him happy…I looked down at our hands and took a deep breath..

"What if I came with you to Scotland?" I asked.

"You would do that? I mean you know I'm there for a while" He said..

"Its up to you." I told him as I started driving down Punks drive way.

"You would really do that for me?" he asked.

"If it would make you happy then yea..i would..but you gotta figure out what you want." I whispered as I parked.

He looked over at me and gave me a smile..We got out of the car and went in to Punks house..

"Hunny I'm home" I called..

"Im in the kitchen!" He called..

"again? I swear you are a fatty sometimes" I said…

"RUDE!" he yelled..

We walked in and his jaw dropped..

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." Punk said…

I looked at Colt and smiled..

"We had a long talk and a lot of things came out in the open…including Colts package" I said..

Colt blush and Punk covered his ears..

I laughed and walked over to Punk and kissed his cheek.

"We worked a lot of things out.. so there wont be anymore of us hating each other..I promise..who knows we even might date" I said..

"Seriously?" Punk asked and looked at Colt.

"Yeaa..shes pretty amazing Punkers" he said looking at me..

"Well its about damn time..I was ready to lock you both in a room together and force this to happen." He sighed..

"What?" I said..

"Look now that you both have come clean, I knew this was gonna happen I knew Cabana loved you and I knew deep down you cared about him…a lot…" He said..

"You love me?" I asked looking over at Colt..

He nodded and sat at the kitchen island.. I walked over to him and he turned and looked at me.

"I think I left that part out when we were talking earlier" He said..

"Ooops" Punk smirked turning back around..

He wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned into him and sighed..

"Come with me to Scotland?" He said…

Punk dropped a plate and turned to looked at us..I looked down at him and gave him a small smile..

"Really?" I asked.

"You want her to go with while you face Grado?" He asked.

"Yea I do..It will give us time together and it will be nice to have someone other than a dude to hang out with.." Colt told him.

"Huh..first its you two hate each other, then u show her your banana and now your going to scotland..If I had alcohol I would probably take a shot even tho im straightedge" he said walking out of the kitchen.

"Soo..what do you say.." He asked.

"I say I'm in" I said kissing his forehead.

One Week Later..

I looked at my clock and it was 3:30 in the morning…What was I thinking..I saw a car pull up outside my house and I grabbed my bags and heard a knock at the door..

I walked over and answered it and saw a very sleepy Colt standing there.. I moved back and he came in..He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head..

"Morning darlin" he said..

"Good morning handsome" I whispered..

"You ready to go spend a month together?" He asked.

"Of course.." I said looking up at him..

"Come on..Generico is waitin for us.." He said..

"Awwww Hes taking us? I haven't see him in months.." I said..

He laughed and grabbed my bags..We walked out and I locked up the house and we left..

After a very entertaining ride to the airport, we went to wait for our plane…Once we were on I took a deep breath..He looked over at me and grabbed my hand..

"Whats wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Just a lil anxiety.." I whispered..

"You serious?" he asked.

I nodded..I heard him shift and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him..I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into him.

"I dont like flying darling" I whispered..

"Wait..You hate flying..but your willing to do this for me?" He asked..

"Yes..i didnt want you sad..Im willing to have some anxiety just to make you happy" i answered.

"Im gonna make it go away baby girl" he whispered..He tilted my chin up and kissed me lightly..I touched his cheek and sighed..

We broke apart as we hit the run way and he just held me in his arms..To be honest there was just something about it that made me feel safe…My anxiety melted away and I exhaled once we were in the air..

"Thanks" I said shyly..

"Of course..I'm gonna be there for you well at least I plan on it..if you let me" He said..

I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes..

"Why are you so nervous" I asked..

"Because even at 3 in the morning your absolutely beautiful and I'm not used to having a girl like you with me" He said..

"Well get used to it Cabana" I smirked..

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

After an extremely long ride we got off the plane and the shenanigans started right away Grado was waiting for us..in his singlet..I looked at Colt and he just shook his head and laughed…after all of their goofing off we finally got to our flat and Grado told us he would be back to film more stuff. We unpacked our stuff and I laid on the bed and watched him move around the bedroom. He really is an amazing guy..He finished what he was doing and came over and laid down next to me. I turned over on my side and he was looking up at the ceiling. I moved closer and laid my head against him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer..

"I cant believe you are actually here with me" he mumbled..

"Why" I whispered.

"Cuz if u weren't here I would probably be cuddling with a dude" He said. I moved up and gave him a suspicious look..

"Is there something I need to know about you?" I teased.

He opened his eyes and looked down at me and smiled..

"The only thing you need to know is that I adore you and only you" he whispered and kissed my cheek…

I felt my cheeks blush and I bit my lip.

"Your such a romantic sometimes Cabana." I whispered…He nodded and pulled me in kissing me.

COLT CABANA! ITS YURSEL! COLT CABANA…

He sighed and we both sat up..He walked over to the window and sure enough Grado was standing outside with a bullhorn yelling Colts name..

He yelled something to Colt and Colt just sighed..

"I don't know what he said but Hes coming up" Colt said to me..

"ok. Be nice Cabana he loves you.." I giggled as he rolled his eyes..

I got off the bed and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck..

"Im gonna go shower quick I kinda wish you could join me..it would have been fun.." I whispered running my hands over his chest and letting them rest on his shoulders..

He groaned and kissed my forehead..

"Cant you wait till he leaves..please…"he begged quietly.

"Fiiiiine..i guess" I teased..

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

(COLT CABANA!)

He pulled me into the living room and I curled up on the couch as he went and let our special little friend in..

"Miss Ashley its nice to see ya again" Grado said coming over giving me a hug..

"Nice to see you to Grado" I said hugging him..

"Hey hey buddy watch you're hands" Colt said.

I laughed at how overprotective Colt was..Grado sat on my lap and started playing with my hair and rambling about their match in a couple of days…

"uhh Dude off..that lil one is a cabana fan" Colt said..

"I can turn her!" Grado retorted..He turned and looked at me and smiled..

"Its true darling I am a cabana fan." I said to Grado..

"Don't worry I will fix that…Colt leave" he said

I bust out laughing and Colt just shook his head and pointed to a chair..

He moved off my lap and Colt came over and sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me..

"Someones a bit overprotective" I whispered..

"Of course I am! have you see yourself? your gorgeous" He said..

I bit my lip and cuddled into him as they talked business…about a hour or so later Grado left once again..

"He makes me wanna drink" Colt said..

I laughed and got off the couch and pulled him up..

"Where we going baby girl?" He asked..

"I think you owe me some shower time Cabana.." I said pulling him into the bathroom..He closed the door and lit the candles that were on the counter….I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and he kissed my shoulder.

"I do love you" he whispered. I turned around and looked at him. He had a nervous look on his face..

"Why do you look nervous" I whispered..

"I don't want you to hit me or get mad" He said..

"Scott, why would I get mad or hit you? Babe we have known each other for years. I have adored you ever since day one..I came with you to Scotland to spend time with you because I didn't want you sad about leaving me.I think I love you too" I confessed.

He cupped my face and leaned down kissing me passionately..He sucked on my bottom lip making me gasp and he snuck his tongue in and He wrapped his one arm around my waist pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed..He eventually broke he kiss and we both tried to catch our breaths.

I unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the floor and he pulled my shirt and tank up over my head... I unbuttoned my pants and let them drop to the floor…

He pushed his basketball shorts to the floor and switched off the lights and the bathroom glowed in the light of the candles.. I turned the water on and tested it with my hand and turned on the shower…I unhooked my bra and tossed it at him. He bit his lip and grabbed my hips and pulled me close pressing our bodies against each other..I looked up at him and blushed..He had this look on his face as his hands push down my underwear and I stepped out of them…I saw a smirk come to his face and he just shook his head and bit his lip..

"Come on big boy." I whispered..

I moved back and climbed into the huge shower. I felt him behind me, He wrapped his arms around my waist I turned so I was facing him..

"You are gorgeous." He whispered.

I felt myself blush. I turned him so he was under the shower and I stepped back and looked at him…I felt my breath catch in my throat. I ran my hands over his chest and he opened his eyes and looked at me…I kept eye contact as I moved my hand down over his stomach. I saw a blush come to his cheeks when I wrapped my hand around his manhood..I gently massaged him as he leaned his head against mine..

"Darlin..Please.." he whispered..

"Please what love?" I said sweetly.

"Lemme show you how much I care about you" He said as he ran his hand over my cheek.

He grabbed both of my hands and wrapped them around his neck and backed me up against the shower stall..He leaned down and kissed me passionately..I moaned and pulled him closer…he ran his hands down my side lifting me up by my butt and I wrapped my legs around his waist, He pulled back and looked at me.. I touched his face and nodded..

"Are you sure?" he whispered..

"I have never been more sure of anything.." I whispered..

I felt his manhood twitch against my thigh, He shifted and ran his fingers over my core and dipped his fingers inside…I moaned softly and wrapped my arms tighter around him…

I was surprised on how gently he was being…He slipped down a little further and thrusted his fingers deep inside making me gasp..I looked up at him and he had this smirk on his face…

"You are soo sexy with those little moans" He whispered..

He leaned in and kissed me as he started moving his fingers in and out and deeper..soon adding another finger…He worked my clit at the same time making me moan..

"Shit..Colt please…" I begged..

He pulled his fingers out and thrusted his hardness deep inside making both of us moan..He tilted my chin up and I gave him a little smile…

"I wanna see you" he whispered…

He bit his lip and started moving….The sounds that were coming from us was about 10 years of built up sexual tension…

"Good god you are gonna be the death of me baby.." He moaned..

He reached his hand down and started playing with my little love button and I looked into his eyes and he was watching me..

"Don't stop " I whispered.. I knew it wasn't gonna be much longer…He sped up his speed and began to moan I knew he wasn't lasting much longer either..

No words were needed, we both knew we were closing in on our climaxes..He kissed my neck and bit down gently and I felt mine take over, I cried out and rolled my hips against him meeting his hips each time..He let out a string of curses and groaned, I felt him release in me…His movements started to slow and he held me in his arms till both of us gained back a little strength.

He set me back on the ground and grabbed my poof and lathered it up. Eventually after we were both washed and cleaned we got out of the shower and went into the bedroom…I looked over at the clock and we were in there for well over an hour…

I changed and dried my hair and got into bed…He crawled in next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and he had this playful little smile on his face. I reached up and touched his cheek and he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I hope you realize that we belong together, we are a perfect fit for each other and I would be completely lost if you left." He said..

"I know…does that mean you want me as yours? I mean technically you never asked me" I teased.

"Darlin I need you in my life forever and always..will you be there…as my girl? Supporting me 100%? And in return I will be there for you and support you?" he said pulling me closer..

"are you asking me to be your girlfriend or your wife?" I teased again

"Right now? Girlfriend…In the future…probably my wife.." He whispered.

I smiled and kissed him..

"Yes..of course ill be your girlfriend..and eventually in the future…the answer is yes.." I whispered…

His eyes lit up and he leaned in a kissed me..I felt him smile into the kiss and sigh..

I pulled back and cuddled into him..That night was the start of a beautiful relationship..


End file.
